Repaying the Favor
by jukesman54
Summary: One day while relaxing at a lakeside resort, two serpentine Pokemon girls decide it's finally time for their trainer to know how they really feel. Mature content with MhumanxfMiloticxfDragonair.


_This was a request from Lover of a Good Story. Hope you like it!  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon games or characters, and I never will. They belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Story contains explicit sexual contact between a male human and BOTH a female Milotic and Dragonair. Under 18 readers be warned!

* * *

><p>As he walked through the soft, white sands of the lakeside resort, a young seventeen year old trainer named Cody Wilson sighed in relaxation. He'd been traveling through the Johto region for some now, and the chance to finally sit down and relax was welcomed with open arms.<p>

Cody was a somewhat good looking guy, though he wasn't the most athletic person in the world. His messy brown hair blew in the small wind, barely brushing past his eyes as he found a comfortable spot to set up his lawn chair. Instead of his regular traveling attire, he instead wore a sleeveless white shirt along with a pair of red swim trunks. He then kicked off his flip-flops before reaching for his two Poke Balls.

"Ok, girls. The wait is finally over!" Cody exclaimed as he tossed them into the air towards the shining blue surface, watching as they burst open and released the creatures within. In a flash of light, two long serpentine Pokemon appeared before their trainer. More specifically, they were Milotic and Dragonair, named Lily and Danielle (Dani for short) respectively.

Both of them squealed in happiness finally being back in the water after a week of travel with no body of water to swim in. Cody felt bad about it, but he knew they didn't care as long as they were with him. He could only laugh as they dived under and leaped several feet out of the water more times than he could count. They then splashed each other for fun with their tails, making sure that they got Cody in the process.

"Ah!" Cody exclaimed as he tried to shake himself dry. "You two should be more careful."

Both Lily and Dani then giggled happily in amusement before resuming their play above and below the surface. Cody was tempted to join right in with them, but instead he just decided to go and relax in his chair. After he'd plopped down onto it, Cody continued to watch his two Pokemon play for several minutes.

As he continued to watch them, Cody couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. He knew that there that were plenty of trainers who'd give their left arm for either a Milotic or a Dragonair, but Cody wouldn't trade them for anything. They were more than his partners, they were his best friends, and nothing could ever change that.

Cody couldn't help but let his mind drift to when he'd first found each of one of his two Pokemon. He thought of Lily first, who'd entered his life about three years ago.

_His parents hadn't let him go on a journey yet, but said any Pokemon he found at that time would be his if he could catch it. _

_So did fate have it that Cody had been at the local river trying to catch a Water-Type when he'd found a little Feebas lying on the bank, flopping around in desperation. Cody had felt his heart drop at the sight, which led him to try and get it back into the stream. However, he'd noticed that it had a long gash on it's side, from what Cody did not know. _

_The little fish had looked into Cody's eyes as he'd approached it, begging for his help. Though he slightly hesitated, Cody quickly decided to do so. Before he'd secured Feebas in a Poke Ball, he promised it he'd release it once it was all over, not wanting to catch it unfairly. _

_Cody quickly rushed the poor Pokemon to a local center, where it received immediate attention. Afterwards, Cody took the Feebas home and took care of it while it recovered. To his surprise, while they were weak, Cody relalized that Feebas weren't as bad as he'd heard. _

_Cody got an even bigger surprise when he tried to fulfill his promise by returning to the river to let Feebas go. The little fish had taken a liking to him, refusing to let the small current take her away from him. Her actions touched Cody's heart, making him decide to keep the Feebas, giving her the name of Lily, which she seemed to take to immediately._

_Cody then took Feebas with him when he finally began his journey, the little fish being the one Pokemon he didn't send back to the lab when he needed to switch out. He continued to take care of her as best he could, though he did receive a few jars from other trainers for doing so. However, Cody's patience paid off when Lily one day went from that small Feebas to a beautiful Milotic, instantly becoming his most trusted team member. _

Back at the lake, Cody then turned towards his Dragonair, Dani. He couldn't help but grin at the day she came into his life as well.

_Cody had finally decided to travel through the Kanto region, though he only decided to take Lily with him. One day, as they'd been traveling through a dense forest near Fuchsia City, they came across a large stream alongside the road. Wanting to let Lily swim, Cody grabbed her Poke Ball, but not before he heard a loud whining noise. Curiosity getting the best of him, Cody followed the stream towards the source of the cry, his jaw dropping when he found it. _

_To his horror, he found two large men trying to ensnare a small Dratini inside of a rather large net. As they continued to try and hold her down, the little dragon cried out in pain, trying desperately to thrash away to no avail. Cody even thought he could see tears coming from it's eyes, as well as a couple of bruises across it's body. _

_Cody gritted his teeth in anger, his fists clenching at the sight of it all. "Hey!" he yelled, grabbing the attention of the poachers. "Just what do you think you're doing, you assholes? Leave it alone!"_

"_Buzz off kid!" One of them grunted, showing his crooked teeth. "You didn't see nothing!"_

_Cody looked into the Dratini's eyes, gasping as he found the same look he'd saw in Lily's eyes when he'd saved her as well. Dratini whimpered it's name towards him, it's eyes shining with tears. _

_Cody grabbed his Poke Ball and chucked it towards the stream. "Like hell I will! Lily, use Water Pulse!" _

_Lily burst from her Poke Ball in the stream before she released a powerful blue ball of water from her mouth towards the feet of the poachers, sending a spray of water into their eyes, making them curse out loud. _

"_Shit, that kid's got a Milotic!" The other poacher said. "Let's swipe it too!"_

"_Way ahead of you!" His partner yelled, throwing a Poke Ball of his own. Bursting from it came to what Cody knew to be as a Shitry. "Leaf Tornado!" the poacher yelled. Shitry aimed it's fans towards Lily, sending a whirlwind of leaves her way. _

"_Look out!" Cody yelled. Lily then quickly dived under the water to avoid being hit in the nick of time, but not before a few leaves caught her near her blue scales. _

"_Quick, Lily! Hydro Pump attack and fast!" _

_Ignoring the pain, Lily leaped from the water and sent a torrent of water towards the Shiftry, hitting it square on target. It held it's ground for several seconds, but Lily proved to be more than it's equal, sending the grass type flying backwards and into his trainer. _

"_Had enough?" Cody asked, ready to issue another command. _

_The leader growled in reply. "This little piece of garbage is too much trouble! We're outta here!" He then grabbed his partner and lifted to his feet as he returned his Pokemon. Cody then watched as they escaped into the brush and out of sight._

_Cody sighed in relief as both he and Lily checked on the Dratini, who was still extremely shaken. _

"_Hey," Cody said softly. "Are you OK?" He slowly lifted off the net around the dragon type and threw it onto the shore. Dratini looked at them both before giving a small nod in response. "That's a relief. I hope those bad people didn't hurt you too badly." Aside from the several bruises, the Dratini did look in fact OK. _

_However, a small cry from Lily turned his attention her way. The gash she'd gotten on her tail was bleeding at a steady rate. "Oh no!" Cody said as he fished for his bag on the shore. Digging inside it, he managed to find a Super Potion before spraying it on the open wound, causing Lily to wince a little. He then managed to wrap enough bandage on it to keep it from opening again. _

_By then, the sun had set enough to the point where Cody decided to camp for the night. Lily insisted on staying with Dratini for the night, the latter still very shaken up over her ordeal. _

_In the morning, after he'd fed them both, Cody returned Lily to her Poke Ball before petting the Dratini on the head. "Take care now, and it was great to meet you." The Dratini nuzzled his hand for a few seconds before he pulled back and turned to leave. However, the Dratini then came out of the water and began following him towards the road. _

"_Well…uh…," Cody said bashfully. "Do you want to come with me and Lily?" The Dratini cooed and nodded her head eagerly. From that point on, she became part of his team as well, taking the name Danielle, though Cody eventually stuck with Dani for short. _

Cody was very happy to have the dragon type on his team, and found her very sweet and shy at the same time. She and Lily instantly became best friends, or as Cody liked to think of it as Pokemon sisters. Lily constantly looked out for Dani, glad to have another Pokemon on the team like herself. Eventually, about a year after she'd joined the party, Dani had evolved into a longer, more powerful Dragonair.

It had been about 4 months since that day, and Cody couldn't have been happier. He then looked back to find that both Lily and Dani had disappeared under the waves, probably to rest as they usually did.

_Not a bad idea…_Cody thought as the heat had helped him more and more dazed by the minute. Before he knew it, the teen closed his eyes and dozed off…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lily and Dani were relaxing on a couple rocks on the bottom of the lake, their tails hanging loosely off the sides as they let themselves drift.<p>

Lily exhaled softly, a small stream of bubbles escaping her mouth. "I sure needed that…how bout you, Dani?"

Dani nodded. "Yeah, these waters are very nice to swim in." She then watched as Lily's head turned towards the surface, knowing what was exactly on the Milotic's mind. "You want to tell him today…don't you?"

Lily turned towards her friend and nodded. "Yeah…I think that I want to give it a try."

"Are-are you sure that he'll want to...you know…mate with us?" Dani asked, a blush across her cheek. "I mean…what if he doesn't want to? What if he freaks out and abandons us or something?"

Lily then lifted Dani's head with her tail softly. "Dani…Cody adores us. You know that. He'd never do that."

"I know…it's just…well…" Dani sighed. "I'm…really nervous."

Lily smiled. "It's ok to be nervous, Dani. I may not look like it, but I'm a little scared too."

"You are?" Dani asked. "But you're naturally beautiful…and I'm…"

Lily shot Dani a stern look. "Dani, you're just as if not more beautiful. Why would you ever think different?" The Dragonair then looked down, at a loss for words. Lily nuzzled her friend affectionately. "It'll be ok, you'll see."

"I hope so…," Dani replied. "We wouldn't do it if we didn't feel this way for Cody."

Lily smiled and nodded in agreement. She couldn't help but remember that fateful day all those years ago when she was just a Feebas. She had just been swimming along minding her own business when a rotten Carvanha had attacked her from out of nowhere. It had bitten her on the side before she'd managed to take a bold leap from the water, only to land on the shore. She thought she would die, but not before Cody had come to her rescue. Not only did he then take her to the place where humans healed Pokemon to heal, but he'd restored her to full health even when he didn't have to. Lily couldn't help but want to stay with him to try and repay him for his kindness. Ever since then, her feelings for Cody had changed, especially when she'd evolved. Now...now she wanted to fully repay him by giving him her heart…along with a little something more.

Danielle also remembered that fateful day when she'd been unfortunate enough to run into those nasty poachers who she knew would only want to use her for their own gain. She'd been too weak to fight back then, but fate had brought Cody and Lily to her that day.

It was that night when she was with Lily that Danielle learned more about Cody and their travels, including how he'd saved Lily's life as well. From what the dragon pokemon could tell at the time, her new Milotic friend adored her trainer and knew he'd do anything for her, evidenced by how he'd treated her injury so quickly.

After Lily had gone to rest for the night, Danielle then had pondered over whether or not she wanted to find out for herself. Deep down, she too felt like she owed Cody a debt in some way. Therefore, when the morning came, she decided to take a leap of faith and go with him. Danielle's faith was rewarded as it turned out to be the best decision she ever made. Not only did she have a wonderful, caring trainer, but she also found a sort of big-sister like figure in Lily. She always knew she could go to the Milotic for anything.

Lily and Dani were so close in fact, that they didn't even react badly when they both revealed their feelings for him to each other. They knew Pokemon could take different mates, so why couldn't the same apply to this situation? Well…there was only one way to find out…

* * *

><p>About 45 minutes or so after he'd dozed off, Cody quickly found himself woken awake abruptly with a splash of water to the face. Shaking himself, he grinned seeing Lily and Dani giggling in delight, the former's tail having been the culprit.<p>

"Geez, Lily," Cody exclaimed. "And here I was having a nice nap."

"Milo…," Lily replied slyly. To her side, Dani seemed unusually quiet, her face turned in a different direction.

Cody brushed it off with a wave, instead slowly taking his shirt off and tossing it into his chair. "I'm just going to have to get you for that!" He then jogged down to the water before slowly wading his way in, feeling the need to join his two friends for a casual swim. Little did he know how far from that it would become…

Cody eventually made it out to both girls, about chest deep in the water. Both of them swam over to him and nuzzled him happily, with Cody glad to return the favor. He always felt at ease in the water with Lily and Dani, knowing he was in the safest of hands.

Lily then raised her body just below her neck out of the water, motioning him to hop on. Cody eagerly climbed aboard her and held onto her neck as she began toting him around, with Danielle close on their heels.

"Yeehaa!" Cody yelled as he clung to his Pokemon as she went faster and faster, the water spraying into his face constantly. He didn't really care though, as the ride was just that fun. As Lily sped through the lake, Dani then started leaping over the two of them as she did, making sure to splash Cody even more. By now, the teen was laughing hysterically, unable to control himself much longer.

Suddenly, Lily slowed down before coming to a complete stop in front of another small beach. Cody looked around and found it was deserted for the most part. She must have towed him a lot farther than he originally thought. The teen then slid off to find himself in neck deep water, his toes just barely able to touch the muddy bottom.

Cody sighed. "Well…guess we better get back to our spot." He turned towards Lily and Dani, who seemed to be swimming around him in circles. Before he knew what hit him, Lily then leaped towards her trainer and wrapped her top half around his own. "What the…?" When he was secure enough, she began to tow him towards slightly deeper water. "Lily, what are you doing?" Cody looked back to see Dani following slowly behind them, a look on uneasiness on her face.

Once they were about 30 feet or so from shore, Lily stopped and kept her hold secure enough on Cody to where he wasn't uncomfortable and he was afloat. Still, the teen's head was swirling in confusion over what his two Pokemon were thinking.

"Ok, enough playing around. What's going on?" Cody asked.

Lily and Dani turned towards each other and nodded. Dani then swam over to Cody and wrapped her upper half around him as well, the two making sure he was secure enough. By now, the only thing Cody could move was his head and his dangling legs.

"Girls…?" Cody gasped anxiously.

Using her tail, Lily turned Cody's face towards her own. She then leaned in and licked his cheek softly, her blush growing with each second. "Huh?" Cody asked. He could also feel Dani slightly lick the back of his neck, sending a chill down his spine. The teen couldn't help but gasp at the feelings. "What is up with you two?"

"Milo…tic…," Lily said softly. She then leaned her maw in before planting a soft kiss on his mouth, causing Cody's eyes to widen like saucers. It only lasted a couple seconds before she pulled back, her cheeks about as red as her eyes and antennae.

"L-Lily?" Cody gasped. Suddenly, a tail with two blue orbs pulled his face the other direction. With a soft whine, Dani then leaned in as well, hesitating for a moment before she too gave him a soft kiss. The angle of her mouth from her face made it a little awkward, but it was still comforting enough.

When Dani pulled back, Cody couldn't help but stare at her too. "You too, Dani?" His Dragonair nodded softly. The teen looked between both girls, in shock at what had just happened. "You both…are you trying to say you both…?" Lily and Dani nodded before he could finish the sentence, giving him a small nuzzle each to confirm his suspicions. "I…I don't know what to say."

It was true that Cody had heard of this sort of thing happening before, where one his good friend's Pokemon had confessed the same thing. His friend had also gone about as far as one could go with their partner that same night…

"Girls…you know I love you both very much right?" Cody asked faintly, his eyes closed in concentration. They both nodded. "And you know I'd do anything for you…" They nodded again. "If this…if this is what you truly want…then I won't say no." He then looked up and smiled.

Lily and Dani both beamed in happiness, their eyes beaming with passion for their trainer that they couldn't share with him before.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Lily went back in for another kiss, only this time she was a lot more intense than before. Cody moaned as he felt their lips connect, a feeling of bliss between them.

Meanwhile, Dani slowly eased her way off Cody before diving under the water. Gulping, she then pulled on the string to his trunks, causing them to loosen up. She then grasped them firmly in her muzzle before pulling them down past his ankles and feet.

Cody pulled back from Lily's kiss in surprise. "Ah!" he gasped. Dani then pulled his wet trunks out of the water with her tail and threw them back towards the shore.

_What have I gotten myself into? _ He thought.

Now completely exposed, Lily pecked Cody on the cheek before she loosened her own grip around him and diving her own head under the water. Cody looked down to see what his Miotic was doing, but not before Dani peeked around once more. She moaned happily before kissing him once more, occupying his attention while her 'big sister' had her fun.

Under the surface, Lily began nuzzling Cody's manhood softly, all the way from his tip to his balls. Cody moaned from the contact while he continued to tongue wrestle with Dani, his legs flinching a little bit to try and avoid kicking Lily's head. The Milotic continued her work slowly, using her soft tongue to try and make her trainer's shaft come to life. When it was about halfway hard, Lily then took her shaft into her mouth, causing Cody to break free of Dani's mouth and cry in pleasure. Lily giggled under the waves as she suckled on the tip before taking a little more at a time. The taste was definitely foreign to her, but it also was sort of intoxicating. It didn't take long after that before Cody had a full erection going, throbbing in the warmth of Lily's mouth.

"Oh…my…god!" Cody exclaimed. Suddenly, Lily removed her mouth from his shaft, making him crave something more. "Wow…"

Dani then pecked him on the cheek one more time before she let go of him completely and disappeared under the surface. Cody was about to ask where she was going, but not before he was taken into Lily's grasp once more. He had to admit her skin was very durable, but also very soft around his own body.

"Milotic?" she then asked him. Cody was confused, but not before she lifted her lower half out of the water. Cody then stared as Lily's vagina stared him right in the face, with swollen pink flesh protruding from it's ordinary creamy color. Her intentions were pretty clear as of then…

Cody gulped before looking Lily in the eye. He'd always thought she was beautiful, only now as the sun shone across her body did he realize how elegant she really was. Taking a leap of faith, Cody made his choice. "Ok…"

Lily smiled and nuzzled him. Cody watched as her tail snaked it's way between his legs, her skin grinding against his erection, making him shiver in excitement. Soon, her skin gave way to those lips he saw just moments ago. Lily looked to make sure he was ready before she slowly pressed her lips against him, causing his member to penetrate her for the first time. Cody's jaw dropped as inch after inch disappeared inside her before he was finally hilted inside Lily completely.

It was as if a little bit of heaven and been wrapped around his manhood. Lily's vagina felt so warm and wet as she grinded herself against him. He knew she could probably take a lot more, but from the look on her face she wasn't complaining one bit, and neither was Cody.

"Ah..ah, Lily!" Cody gasped as she continued to grind against him, her inner muscles doing a number on his member. Just being inside her alone was enough to make Cody gasp in pleasure. However, he knew full well it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Cody wrapped his arms as best he could around Lily's neck as she began humping him softly. "Milo…," she moaned as Cody's length ground itself against her sensitive walls, making her body shiver in delight. Loosening up as best she could, Lily then allowed Cody to hump back against her, the teen desperate for more. Their bodies continued to meet softly again and again, making them feel even closer to each other. Cody then reached up and caressed Lily's cheek, pulling her closer before embracing her in a passionate kiss. Lily moaned into his mouth as instinct began taking over for both of them. Cody then began to pull his shaft out a little more and more before only just his tip remained inside her as their love making continued. Lily's body began to squeeze tighter, clinging to Cody for dear life as she tried to pull him as close to her as possible. The Milotic moaned her name louder and louder, wishing to tell her trainer just how amazing this all felt. The pair then could only last a couple more minutes before Cody began to feel the pressure begin to build up, with Lily feeling the same. Wanting to finish together, Cody began going as fast as his legs could hump inside his Milotic. Five more thrusts later, Cody couldn't hold it in any longer. He hilted himself as far as he could go before letting loose his seed inside Lily's body, holding his breath as his climax overtook him. This was more than enough for Lily to go over the edge as well. Her body shook wildly as her powerful climax burst from her love hole, a cloud of bubbles leaving from their connected spot.

Cody held on to Lily as best he could as he recovered from an intense climax. He looked up to see Lily smiling in content. "Unbelievable," was all that Cody could say as Lily slowly pulled him back towards the shore before allowing him to slide off in the shallows. She then kissed him on the lips one more time before jumping back into the lake once more.

It took Cody about a minute to catch his breath before he crawled back towards the shore. When he looked up, he couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight in front of him.

There was his Dragonair, Dani, lying down on her side and her underside completely exposed to him. Her tail flickered softly as she lied in the soft sand. Cody then saw a familiar sight in Dani's pink slit poking out from her skin.

Sighing, Cody crawled up the shore and lied down next to her. She whined happily as he slowly petted her head and fins. He had to admit, the way she was lying there was very sexy, not to mention breathtaking.

"Draa…," Dani exclaimed softly as she stared into his eyes, that familiar glow radiating from them. Cody noticed she was trembling slightly from head to tail tip. He caressed her cheek to comfort her.

"It's alright, Dani," Cody said. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Draa…dra…," Dani shook her head. She then placed her forehead next to his own, showing how much she cared for him. Cody then felt as she snaked her tail upwards and squeezed his ankle slightly, causing him to chuckle.

"If you're sure…I'd be honored," Cody replied, giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

Dani then rolled herself completely on her back, her head slightly raised off the ground. She expected Cody to climb right on, but her trainer had other plans in mind. Before she knew, he slowly began tracing circles around her sex with his finger, kissing her lips as he did. Dani gasped in surprise, her body shivering in delight. She closed her eyes and whined softly as Cody continued to please her like a queen for several minutes. The feelings only made her feel even stronger for her trainer, desperate to bond with him even further.

Once Cody thought she was loose enough, he was more than hard again. He softly climbed up on her body, feeling her smooth skin beneath him.

"Let's take this nice and easy," Cody said as he aligned himself up with Dani's sex. The Dragonair held her breath as he slowly sunk himself into her warm folds, the dragon gasping as she was penetrated. Cody found it easy thanks to his prior treatment, not to mention he was still somewhat wet from his previous session with Lily. Just as before, Dani's sex was just as heavenly if not more than Lily's was, especially in how tight it was.

Cody moaned with pleasure as he wrapped his arms and legs around his beautiful Dragonair. He then started to thrust slowly, now able to control the tempo at his own pace. Dani wasn't complaining though, her head resting back in the soft sand and she gasped softly each time Cody went back inside her. Her tail was waving back and forth behind him, occasionally stirring up some sand. Cody breathed deeply as he continued, letting the walls of his Dragonair do some of the work on their own as they squeezed his length, making him moan deeply each time. Dani then leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek before kissing her trainer on the lips once more. Cody returned the kiss, increasing his pace slightly now that they'd both adjusted properly. They remained that way for a few seconds before Dani pulled back and cooed in delight, in utter bliss at all the feelings she was feeling at that moment. Her body squirmed underneath Cody's as she tried to pull him closer. She moaned a little louder, wanting him to go a little faster. Cody granted her wish, his thrusts going even harder and deeper inside his Dragonair. By now, he was able to hit extra sensitive spots in the back of Dani's vagina, making her go wild with ecstasy. Due to his being somewhat drained from his time with Lily, Cody could feel another climax approaching. Feeling the need, he gripped Dani as hard as he dared before driving into her with long, powerful thrusts. Dani whined each time, making her feel her orgasm coming faster than she wanted it to. Within seconds, it was too much for both of them. With one last thrust, Cody winced as he unleashed more of his seed, coating the walls of Dani's vagina. As he did, Dani screamed his name as she too climaxed, covering their hips with her inner fluids.

Once he was finished, Cody held onto Dani tight as she rolled with him to their sides. They panted heavily for quite some time before giving each other one last kiss. Cody then sat up and took his head into his hands, still trying to come down from the high that was with mating with his Pokemon.

"Wow…," Cody said to himself. "What a ride…" He then saw as Lily had emerged from the waves and slithered her way up the beach to his side. She leaned in and nuzzled him once more. By now, Dani ahd recovered as well as she too scooted to his side and rested her head against his chest. Cody knew then and there he had two happy, happy girls.

"What a ride…"


End file.
